


The Most Precious Treasure. -Fanarts for Bane and Blake-

by piupupu



Category: TDKR (2012), The Dark Night Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, TDKR, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piupupu/pseuds/piupupu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Merry Christmas UP] My drawings dedicated for Bane/John Blake. Might include several types of kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random.

  
Bane is taking care of John Blake (?).

Just get a room already.

 

  
Happy Halloween!

John Blake as small werewolf, and Bane as a big vampire.

The big vampire is bringing a little _Osito Flower_ for the lil wolf.

 

[   
](edit)

~~Although it looks like a black cape, but it's not Bruce's cape or what~~

John Blake sitting on a bed, waiting for Bane coming back from the outside world (?).

 

 

**EDIT 20 DECEMBER 2012:**

I do not know what are the alphebats on his neck, so I wrote... hehe, hehehehe ^q^

 


	2. Life goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanarts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bane/Blake for a better life quality!!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. HERE COME BANE AND BLAKE TO GIVE OUT THE PRESENTS.  
  
** **..**.Bane, could you please pay some attention to the presents, please? Turn your head away from that cute cop~

 

 

**EDIT 28 MARCH 2013:**

Fast sketch of John Blake with Bane's rider costume.   
But he does looks a ~~wickedly handsome and responsible~~ traffic police...  
 _Just ride on Bane's bike already!!_

**Author's Note:**

> The images was from my tumblr or dA.  
> Since there was sooo little B/B artworks around, i am feeding myself with my own drawings Orz...  
> More fanarts coming soon, ideas/kinks/comments are welcome ^q^


End file.
